Forged Destiny
by VampyrePrincess13
Summary: The story is almost over..or is it? Meet Kaiya, a 16 year old girl who has an obsession with Twilight. On her trip to visit her dad in Forks, she gets sent to a mental hospital. After she gets out, her version of Twilight starts to unfold into her reality
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone!" I slammed the door hard to emphasize that I obviously wanted to be alone. I then ran to my bed as I hugged my pillow for comfort.

"Kaiya! Open the door!" My mother called from outside my bedroom door while knocking on it lightly at the same time.

"No! I don't want to hear this anymore! Edward is real and I know it!" I yelled from on my bed. I grabbed the Twilight book from off of my nightstand and re adjusted myself to the way I usually read when I'm on my bed. This was at least the third time I've read this book, unfortunately it's not in the best condition, but as long as it's readable then I'm fine with it. I then focused my hearing towards the door as I no longer heard the knocking, my mother probably gave up and went downstairs. I opened the book to where I left off the last time I read and that was chapter 13, confessions. Edward had just stepped out into the sunlight and showed Bella what he really looked like in the sun. This is one of my favorite chapters in the book.

As time passed, I kept on reading and when I was just about to get to the part where Edward takes Bella to the baseball field, I heard a knock on my door. "Go away!"

"Kaiya! Dinner's ready!" It was my mother. I was the only child, so I had no siblings to bother me. My mom still sounded a bit frustrated from our argument earlier. We were arguing about how I was in love with Edward Cullen, the main lead opposite to Bella Swan, and my mother kept telling me how he was..I can't even bare to say it. It hurts to even hear the word.

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute, mom!" I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 7:00 P.M. I didn't want to face my mom after the argument, even though it was 3 hours ago, so I read a bit more to stall some time. I got to the part where Laurent, James, and Victoria came in and I sighed as I put my bookmark between the pages and closed my book. I put my book back on my nightstand and got up to stretch. When I was done, I opened my door as I went downstairs to join my mom. We lived in Salt Lake City, Utah while my dad lived in Forks, Washington. Yes, the same place where Twilight takes place. I finally got downstairs and sat with my mom, Claire, for dinner.

"Nice of you to finally come down." My mom spoke up as I sat down.

"Sorry, mom. I was reading." I started eating bits of my food.

"I made your favorite, spaghetti." I knew my mom was trying to cheer me up from what she said.

I was too lost in my thoughts to even notice I was eating spaghetti, "Oh, thanks mom. It's delicious." I gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong, honey? You know I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm sorry." My mom finally apologized, we've had the same argument a couple of times, I knew she didn't mean it..I think.

"I know, mom. I'm fine, really. See?" I curled my spaghetti with my fork as I ate it to show her that I was alright.

"Well, ok if you say so." Dinner went by slowly as my mom spoke to me asking how my day was and other things like that. When I was done, I took my plate and my mom's plate to the sink due to it being my turn to wash the dishes. When I finished with my chore, I told my mom that I was going to be upstairs for the rest of the night. I tend to check the clock more then I needed to and when I did it this time, it read 8:00 P.M. I went upstairs, took a late night shower, brushed my teeth and all that. When I got to my room, I turned on my monitor as I had been away from my AIM. As I cleared the away message, I apologized to the people who had IMed me while I was away. I then opened the internet browser and typed in to sign on my account. I signed on to my twilight fan site first to see if there were any updates. Most likely there were because due to the Twilight movie coming out on December 12, there were updates almost every 5 seconds, literally. I checked the blogs of the other sites and updated my site, but along the way, I decided to answer my messages and comments, I then I signed off to my e-mail. I checked my inbox as I found a message from my dad, David. It read:

_Hey Kaiya,_

_How's school been going for you? Mom told me about what's been going on, I hope you're alright. You have to realize that Edward is a…_

I didn't want to say those last few words. I skimmed the e-mail as I found something that was worth reading.

_Anyways, February break is coming, did you ask your mom if you could come visit us in Forks? We would love to have your company, it gets awful lonely here sometimes. _

Since my mom and dad were divorced, my dad lived with his new wife and a son in their house at Forks.

_Oh and Maria and Jake would also enjoy your company as well. Anyways, I better get going. I hope to see you soon Kaiya and I'll talk to you later. _

_Love, Dad._

I typed in a quick reply saying that I would definitely ask my mom to see if I could visit him in Forks, plus February break was only a week away and I didn't have any real plans except to just hang out with my friends. I then signed out of my e-mail to talk to my friends on AIM. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, I averted my eyes from the chatboxes to the clock on the computer as it read 9:00 P.M. I stretched out my arms and yawned. I was tired already, plus today's a Sunday meaning tomorrow I had to go to school, what joy. I said goodbye to my friends and turned off my computer. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed the Twilight book off of the nightstand and opened it to where I left off.

"And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat." I read the last sentence out loud and sighed as I held the book against my chest. I envied Bella, I wish I was her, then again which girl doesn't wish she wasn't her? I finally finished Twilight for the third time, call me obsessed, but I love this series. As I went to my bookshelf, I accidentally tripped on one of my shoes and my book went flying at least a couple inches away from me. For a girl, I'm not really that graceful. I picked myself up and the book as well and put it back on the bookshelf. I jumped back into bed and started to stare at the ceiling as a knock on my door awoke me from my thoughts. It was obviously my mother since no one else lived in this house.

"Kaiya, are you still awake?" I quickly averted my eyes from the ceiling to the clock on the wall and it read 11:00 P.M.

"Yes, mom." I sat up in my bed as my mom came over to sit alongside me.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. Oh and I heard a thud earlier, is everything alright?"

"Ya, mom. I just tripped over one of my shoes is all." My mom spotted the shoe as she picked it up and placed it somewhere safe so I don't trip over it again.

"Oh, sweetie you really should be more careful. I don't want you breaking anything now."

"Don't worry, mom. Everybody trips once in a while." I smiled half-heartedly. I then remembered what my dad had told me. "Hey mom, since February break is coming up next week, I was wondering if I could go stay with dad."

She seemed a little hesitant in her answer. My guess was she probably didn't want me to leave her alone. "Well, if you want. I mean I'll find something to do that week while you're gone."

"Really? If you don't want me to go mom then I'll stay. I don't mind."

"Oh no no, honey, you go and have a good time. I don't mind really." She smiled at me as she brushed her hand along my golden brown hair.

"Well, ok if you say so mom. Thanks!" I hugged my mom as I yawned "I think I'll get some sleep now, goodnight mom. I love you." I kissed her goodnight as I laid back in my bed and pulled the covers over my body.

"I love you too. Goodnight honey, sweet dreams." My mom got up and walked to the door and turned off the lights.

I turned over to face the window as I looked outside at the moon. I sighed and started to drift off to sleep. Although I couldn't help but get the feeling that something or someone was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the limited amount of light that shone through the closed curtains of my window. I wearily lifted up my head and looked at the alarm clock that was resting on my nightstand. It read 6 A.M., boy was I up early. Once I waked up, I usually don't go back to sleep. I then got out of bed as I steadily went to the bathroom down the hall for an early morning shower. I was careful enough to tip-toe because my mom was never awake this early, that's a sure fact. When I got inside the bathroom, I closed the door gently and started taking off my clothes while at the same time, I turned on the shower to where the water started to steam a bit. I got in the shower and started to reach for the soap as I heard a whispering, I quickly turned my head around, but saw no one there. I unfortunately did not hear what the whispering said because it was in a very low voice. I left the shower on to quickly check the hallway to see if there was anyone there. There was nobody. I shrugged and went back to showering. I guess this early morning was messing with my head or something.

"Good morning mom." I hugged my mom good morning as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom hugged me back as she sniffed the air. "Mmm..something smells good."

I went back to the stove because I was making omelets. "Ya, I got a bit up too early, so I decided to make breakfast, I hope I didn't wake you up with the smell."

"Oh no, you didn't. I have to get up at this time anyways." I took the frying pan along with the spatula and went over to the table. The plates were already set as I placed an omelet on my mom's plate and my plate as well. I went to the sink and left the spatula and frying pan there to get cleaned later on. As I went back to the table, my eyes focused to the kitchen clock on the wall, it read 7 A.M. I had to get to school by at least 8 A.M. I sat down and started eating the breakfast I had made.

"So, honey, do you have any plans for today?" My mom spoke up. She always tried to make small talk with me when it got quiet.

"Besides school? I don't think so." I usually never have plans on a school day. I finished my breakfast and chugged down a glass of orange juice as I brought my plate and the glass to the sink. Since I still had time, I washed my plate and glass and placed them where they belonged in the kitchen. "I think I'll go to school now, mom. I know it's early, but I want to hang out with my friends before class starts."

"Oh ok, sweetie." My mom put another piece of the omelet in her mouth.

I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack from the floor and went downstairs again. Before I headed out the door, I went over to kiss my mom goodbye. "Bye mom, love you."

"Bye sweetie, love you too." My mom is a waitress down at the Rock n' Roll café, so she doesn't get to work till around 8 A.M, the same time I have to get to school. Not the best job in the world, but it's keeping us alive at least.

I was about to head out the door when I stopped in front of the mirror and checked just to make sure I looked alright. It's not like my looks actually mattered because I wasn't the prettiest girl out there. I grabbed my keys off of the hook and headed out the door. Today was decent weather, a bit cloudy and a bit sunny combined. The wind whipped my whole body and I held my jacket closer to my body. Living in Utah has its disadvantages sometimes, like the weather for instance. It's usually hot in the summer and cold in the winter. I opened the door to my Honda Civic, it was a gift from my parents on my 16th birthday, which was on September 13, yes, the same day as Bella's birthday. I slid into the leather seat as I put the key into the ignition and turned the key clockwise. The engine roared to life amongst the chirping of the birds. I closed my door, threw my backpack on the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway.

School was at least a 10 minute drive away from home. I finally reached the school parking lot as I was looking around for a parking space. I found a space between a Ford truck and a red convertible. I then turned off the engine, placed the keys into my backpack, got out and started looking for my friends. I swung my backpack over my shoulders, making it so that one strap is on my right shoulder as I tried to balance my Pre-Cal book along with my U.S. History book and my Physics book. I kept on walking when I accidentally bumped into someone as my books and backpack were strewn all across the concrete floor.

"Oh man, I am so so sorry." I quickly started picking up my things. My hand reached for my Physics book as another hand reached for the same book. I quickly withdrew my hand and for the first time, looked up at the person I bumped into. His face was cute, as in the hot cute type. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was a light brown, almost the same color as mine, but lighter.

"Here." The boy smiled as he handed me my Physics book. I was struggling to balance my books again.

The words started to come out quickly. "Thanks. I'm so sorry about earlier. I wasn't looking where I was going and.."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Well..ok, if you say so. Anyways, I haven't seen you around before, you new?"

"Ya, I just moved here. I'm Adam, and you are?"

"Kaiya, nice to meet you and Welcome to Kearns High. I'm sure you'll love it here." I smiled at the boy named Adam.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Kaiya. I better get going now, I have to find my classes and everything. See you around." Adam started walking away.

"Ok, see.." I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Kaiya! There you are, we've been looking for you." My best friend Addie started walking towards me.

I hadn't even noticed that Addie and Jessica, my two best friends, stood beside me as I stared ahead to where Adam walked away.

"Hello, Kaiya?" A blur waved back and forth in front of my face.

I snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh hey you guys, when did you get here?" I can space out too much sometimes.

"Just now, what were you looking at?" Addie looked towards where I was staring at earlier.

"Oh, there was this new kid, Adam, I accidentally bumped into him and…"

"Is he cute?" My other best friend, Jessica, chimed in.

"Not telling." I decided to tease Jessica because she was always asking that question whenever there was some new guy around. I started to walk.

"Aww come on, please tell me." Jessica begged as she ran to my side

"Nope, you always ask this Jessica, go find out yourself. He went that way." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder

Jessica pouted, "Nevermind then. It would take forever to find him, I don't even know what he looks like."

After Jessica gave up, I decided to let Adam remain a mystery.

It was lunch and boy was I starving. I quickly went into the lunch line at the cafeteria and started to grab whatever they had. When I reached to the end of the line, I paid my 1.60 for the lunch. I sat down with Addie and Jessica at one of the tables and started to look down at my lunch tray. I ended up getting an apple, a sandwich and bottled water. I started unwrapping the sandwich from it's plastic wrapper as Jessica and Addie started a conversation.

"So, did you hear L and Trish broke up?" Jessica can be such a gossip sometimes.

"Jess, don't even think about it. You know he's such a heartbreaker." Addie said.

"Ya, Jess, Addie's right. That L has trouble written all over him." I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"I know, I know, but he's just so cute plus I saw him looking at me in History class today, boy was he…"

Addie and I then clamped our hands onto Jessica's mouth, "Not another word." We both said in unison. Jessica nodded and we let go of our hands over her mouth.

"I don't see what's the problem, almost every girl in the school is…"

I narrowed my eyes at Jessica as I pointed a finger at her, "Ah, not another word."

Jessica sighed, "Fine." She took a drink of her Snapple.

The bell then rang earlier then we expected, so we all got up and threw our leftover lunches away as we said goodbye to each other.

"Hey Jess!" I was walking to the parking lot when I caught my eye on my best friend.

"Oh Hey Kaiya. Heading home?" Jessica changed directions and started walking towards me now.

"Ya, but since my mom's not home yet, I might just hang around the library or something. How about you?" My mom doesn't get home till late, the café was running short of people.

"Hmm..I don't know, but since you have nothing to do, want to hang out at your place? We can study for that quiz tomorrow for Physics, so how about it?" Jessica offered.

"Sure, sounds good…" Something else caught my eye, it was Adam from earlier and he was walking to his car. My eyes widened as my head started to ache, "Ugh.." I put the ball of my wrist to my forehead.

"Kaiya? Are you alright?" Jessica put one hand on my back and the other hand in front of me, just in case I might fall.

I started panting like a crazy person. I suddenly had this urge to…this urge to…the next thing I knew it my teeth were on Jessica's bare skin.


	3. Chapter 3

I tasted a liquid in my mouth and when I snapped back into reality, I quickly withdrew my mouth as I remembered what had just happened. I quickly looked at Jessica's hand as there was a bite mark and blood flowing down her hand, hitting the concrete floor. I didn't even have the decency to look at Jessica's face when I quickly slipped into my car and drove out of the parking lot. Before I exited the parking lot, I looked at the rearview mirror to only see Jessica's expression mimic mines, horrified.

I slammed the door to my house, threw my backpack on the couch and went into the kitchen. I quickly washed away the blood on my hands at the sink, blood was much harder to get out, but I finally managed to get the red stains off of my hands. I looked down at my blouse and it had a stain on it, turns out I was wearing white today.

"This is going to be a problem…" I whispered to myself.

I went upstairs and took off my blouse as it fell on my bedroom floor. I quickly rushed to my closet, but even though getting a different shirt should be easy, it wasn't for me. My hands were shaking too much so I just threw on a blue shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. I picked up my white blouse, went to the bathroom and stuffed it all the way at the bottom of the hamper. Hopefully my mom wouldn't see it.

I stomped downstairs because I was angry at myself. I kept thinking over and over, "_What the hell did I just do??_ _I bit my friend for goodness sake!!"_ My other thought was that Jessica was never going to forgive me for this, none the less talk to me ever again. I kicked my foot on the leg of the living room table, moving it only a little bit. I kicked it hard enough to let something fall on to the ground. It was a picture of Jessica and I at this year's Winter Ball. We didn't have dates that night, so we went with our friends. As I stared back into the memory I was holding, tears started streaming down my face. I didn't realize I was crying until a teardrop hit the picture. I quickly wiped the tears with my sleeve. I threw the picture down on the floor and went into the kitchen.

I kept pacing back and forth in the kitchen until my eyes caught on something on the kitchen counter. I went to it and recognized my dad's handwriting. My hands started shaking again when I got a knife and opened the envelope with it. I steadily took out a brochure with a plane on the front, it was one of those airport brochures. I opened it up and there was a plane ticket for the Salt Lake Airport. The date on the ticket read Friday, February 15, 2008, departure time: 7:00 P.M.

I silently cursed under my breath, "Damn it, 4 more days." Every positive and negative thing about what had just happened quickly went through my head. If I went back to school, it was definitely going to be awkward with Jessica. I could always apologize..then again, I doubt anyone would forgive their friend for making their hand bleed. What if Jessica told our friends?? I don't think I could handle the whole school hating me. The positive things were...oh hec, there was nothing positive to this.

"Just 4 more days…" I don't think I can wait that long to get out of here. I'm not saying I don't like Salt Lake City, Utah, I really do. It's just that…well I don't know.

I sat down at the kitchen table as I sighed in frustration, "Ugh! Come on Kaiya, think, think, what can I do??" Don't think I haven't come up with the idea of apologizing to her, I did, I really did, but an apology isn't going to be enough for what I did to her hand. I then got up and picked up the phone from the cradle. I didn't know until I tried. I didn't realize my hands were shaking until I pressed the 5 instead of the 2. I hung up and tried again, it took me about 3 tries to dial Jessica's phone number correctly.

One ring. Nothing. Two rings, "Hello?" It was Jessica.

I didn't say anything, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I breathed and finally said, "Hello, Jessica?"

"Oh..hi Kaiya." Her voice was a bit saddened.

The words started coming out quickly, "About today..I am really really really sorry about what happened. I really don't know what came over me. I started getting this headache then I got this urge to drink…blood for some reason."

"Really? Maybe you should get some help, Kaiya. I know you're not the only one to like Twilight this much, but enough to bite…"

"Are you saying that I'm crazy?" I couldn't believe it, my best friend, calling me crazy.

"Well…"

"Jessica! I'm not crazy and you of all people, I can't believe you would think that I would need help and loving Twilight isn't a mental problem!" My voice started to rise.

"I didn't say it was a mental problem, Kaiya. I'm just saying, how many people have you known that loves these books, enough to do something like this?" I could tell Jessica was trying to make a point

I thought about it and didn't want to think about the fact that my best friend just told me I was mental, so I changed the subject, "You didn't tell anyone…did you…" My voice was a whisper when I said that sentence.

"No, I haven't." Jessica replied firmly.

"Oh, ok, good. I don't want anyone knowing about this because I don't think I could deal with all that staring eyes at me. Anyways, do you forgive me?" I asked apologetically, hoping she would say yes.

"I forgive you, but next time if you do something like this, you could at least warn me." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I will. Oh, how is your…" My voice started to trail off.

"My hand? It stopped bleeding, it still throbs a bit, but other then that it's fine."

After that, Jessica and I talked on the phone some more. She seemed...alright about it which was strange to me, but I don't dare question it.

"Oh, Kaiya. I have to go, my mom's calling me. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Ya, see you tomorrow. Bye, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, bye." Jessica hung up the phone. I put the phone back down on the cradle and checked the time on the clock. It read 6:00 P.M.. Wow, I can see what they meant by time flying by. I decided to go upstairs and start on my homework.

When I went downstairs, I heard the door open. "Hi mom!" I went to go hug her.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" My mom hung up her coat. I recognized she was out of her waitress uniform as she tossed the uniform in the plastic covering on the couch.

"Interesting, how was work?" I started walking towards the kitchen. I realized I've been spending a lot of time in there for some strange reason.

"Tiring as usual. I made 10 dollars in tips today." That didn't seem a lot for tips, but that seemed to get my mom excited.

"Really? Congrats mom. Oh and I got dinner ready just in case you got hungry."

"Are you kidding me? You cook better then I do sometimes. I'm always up for your cooking, Kaiya." My mom sat down and started to eat the food I made for her. It was fried rice.

"Oh ya, dad sent the plane tickets already. It just arrived today. See?" I showed her the brochure with the ticket inside.

"Really? And I thought we would have to buy them, how nice of David." My mom kept eating.

I yawned as I looked at the clock, it read 9 P.M. "I think I'll go to bed now mom. I'm really tired." I went to hug my mom and she hugged me back.

"Oh ok, sweetie. Sleep well, I love you."

"Love you too." I then trodded upstairs with the envelope in my hands.

When I got upstairs, I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. I decided to go on the computer for a bit and see if anyone was on. I turned on my computer and waited for it to load. While waiting, I decided to go to my bookshelf and get out New Moon. Personally, I love Twilight the best because it's just where everything begins. I took New Moon to my desk and opened the book and started reading. I got to the part where Edward was about to leave Bella when I looked up at my computer and realized it was on. I wonder how long was it on for. I clicked on the AIM icon and signed on. I saw Jessica's screen name online as the buddy list popped up. I moved my cursor to her screen name and clicked on it. Before I could type anything in, Jessica IMed me first saying she was sorry. The chat went like this:

_Jessica: O-M-G! KAIYA! You're finally on. I am so so so so sorry!!_

_Kaiya: What's wrong, Jess?? _

_Jessica: Well, remember that incident from today?_

_Kaiya: Don't remind me._

_Jessica: Um..well.._

_Kaiya: Spit it out, Jess._

_Jessica: Promise you won't get mad at me?_

_Kaiya: Jess…_

_Jessica: Well..I kinda..sorta..told..my mom._

_Kaiya: …_

_Jessica: Kaiya? You still there??_

_Kaiya: …YOU DID WHAT!! _

_Jessica: Well I tried hiding my hand, but my mom saw and I..well..I…_

_Kaiya: Grr!! Oh man, ok, calm down, Kaiya. Let's just hope that she doesn't tell my mom, ok??_

_Jessica: Ok. Well my mom is calling me. I gotta go. Bye, see you tomorrow! _

_Kaiya: Don't forget to hide your hand tomorrow at school, I still don't want anyone ELSE knowing about this. _

_Jessica: Gotcha. Bye!_

Jessica then signed off and I did as well. I read New Moon some more since I was too nervous to sleep. What if Jessica's mom tells my mom?? Both our moms are pretty good friends like Jessica and I. Or worse, what if her mom tells Jessica that she can't hang around me anymore?? Now I was too nervous to read New Moon, I closed my book and laid it on my nightstand. I got up and turned off the lights while I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't know how long it took, but I finally went to sleep with that same feeling I had the night before.

It was finally Friday and I was nearly running to my car when the bell rang.

"Hey Kaiya! Wait up!" I turned around and saw that it was Jessica.

"Oh hey Jess, what's up?" I stopped since I remembered the plane ticket wasn't for departure until 7 P.M.

"Nothing much, you're going to your dad's place for break right?"

"Ya." I then looked down at Jessica's hand and saw that there was a band aid on the bite mark. "How's your..hand?" It took a lot of strength for me to mention that incident.

"It's starting to hurt a bit more. I'm not sure why, but besides that it's fine. I'll walk you to your car." Jessica and I started walking towards where my car was parked.

"So you have any plans this week, Jess?" I asked.

"Not really. I guess I'll hang out with Addie or something. Oh and don't forget to get us souvenirs!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, I will. Oh and don't forget to not, you know…"

"Ya, ya, I know. Have fun!" Jessica hugged me as I slipped inside my car.

I started pulling out of the parking lot, "I'll miss you guys so much! Don't forget my phone will be on, so call me when you guys get the chance!"

"We will! Oh and you are coming back right?"

"Of course." I smiled as I said my last goodbyes to Jessica. I started to head home.

"Come on mom! We're going to be late!" I was waiting at the door while my mom was getting some last minute stuff for me upstairs.

"Ok ok, hold your horses, Kaiya! I'm coming, we won't be late, don't worry!" I could hear my mom stumble around upstairs. I kept glancing at my watch, it now read 6 P.M. My mom finally came downstairs, "Ok, you're all packed?"

"Yes, mom. Come on!" I took my mom's hand as I tried to drag her out the door into the setting sun.

"Ok, Kaiya! Just wait a moment. Keys..keys..keys.." My mom looked around frantically as I held the keys in front of her. "Keys. Thank you." She then was dragged by me out the door.

I opened the trunk and threw my luggage in there as I kept my backpack with me. I brang my backpack to finish up some homework that the evil teachers decided to give us over the break. I quickly sat in my mom's car, which was a Toyota Camry, as I waited for my mom to get in the driver's seat. I was nearly jumping up and down in my seat.

"Kaiya, calm down. You'll be there in no time."

"I know, but I'm just so excited. I haven't seen dad in two years. Plus you know that Forks is where Bella lives." I sometimes refer real things to Twilight, maybe Jessica was right.

"Bella, ya..right." My mom has this flat tone in her voice as she drove out of the driveway and we headed for the Salt Lake City Airport.

"Oh, Kaiya! Don't forget this." My mom hurried to catch up with me as I only had 10 minutes left to get on the plane. She handed me one of my luggage bags. I made sure to check in my other 2 bags since I didn't have much room to carry all of them, I had a total of 4 bags with me. Don't ask me why I had that many because even I myself didn't know why. We finally reached the line for my flight, it was flight 57.

"Do you have everything? cell phone? money?" My mom seemed a bit..tense. I guess it was because she wasn't used to being alone at home without me there.

"Yes, I have my money, and my cell phone." I patted my jacket pocket to reassure her I had everything.

"Ok, you better get going. I love you. Don't forget to call when you land." My mom hugged me tight.

"Um…mom…you're squishing me…" I tried to breathe for air.

"Oh, sorry." My mom laughed nervously.

"If you didn't want me to go, you could have just told me so." I straightened up myself.

"Of course I want you to go, it's just it's been a while since you've actually left home."

I sighed in frustration, "You know I'm coming back, right mom?"

"Ya, I know."

The intercom interrupted her sentence, "_Flight 57 will be boarding in 5 minutes_."

"Oh, 5 minutes, honey, you better go. I love you and don't forget to call me."

"Ok, mom. I love you too." I hugged her as I headed for the line as there were a couple of people in front of me. When I got to the front, I handed the employee my ticket as she checked it, then she gave it back to me. I turned around and waved back to my mom. She blew me a kiss and waved goodbye.

I got on the plane and went down the aisle to look for my seat number that was on the ticket, "B7..B7.." I looked around as I realized my dad decided to go all out and get me first class. I found B7 and stuffed my luggage bag in the shelf on top of the seats. A young man around his early 20s was already sitting on the outside, so I decided to take the window seat. I had my backpack with me so I could read some books or something. I then remembered to turn off my cell phone because I was told that cell phones would mess with the signal of the plane.

As soon as the door closed, the intercom went on, "_Hello everybody, I will be your pilot this evening and our arrival time to Seattle, Washington is 4 hours, so buckle up and enjoy the ride."_

Soon after that announcement, one of the flight attendants explained the safety procedures, like the airbag, the emergency hatches and all that. I wasn't really listening since I've heard this about a million times, so I made sure I buckled up and turned my head to look out the window. I don't know how long the explanation had been, but before I knew it, the plane was taking off from the ground. I had no problem with flying, but the car ride with my dad..I was not so sure about. I mean sure we got along well, but it's been a while since I've seen him. I sighed as I leaned my head back on the seat, knowing this was going to be a long 4 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaiya!" My dad, David, ran up to hug me.

"Hey dad." I smiled warily. I checked my watch and it read a little past over 12 A.M. As I stepped down the stairs of the plane, I looked around to see other planes with dark figures coming down the steps. It was too dark that I could barely see the face of my dad right in front of me.

"Oh let me take those bags for you." He took two bags out of my hands as I was left carrying my other two bags, including my backpack. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long, I can see you haven't changed much." I hope he meant that in a good way. "How's Claire?"

"Mom's fine, did Jake and Maria come with you?" I looked over his shoulders to see if my step mom and my step brother came along. I knew it was no use since I could hardly see anything in this nightfall.

"Actually…"

"Kaiya!" A little boy ran up to hug me. I nearly tipped over when he did that.

"Hi Jake." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Jake was only 8 years old. He can be so cute sometimes. I don't mind children, as long as they don't whine or cry or anything like that.

"Hi Kaiya." My step mom walked towards me to give me a hug.

"Hi." I smiled as I hugged her.

"Here, let me take those for you. They look heavy." Maria got the two bags out of my hands, leaving me with my backpack over my shoulder.

"They can be sometimes, thanks." I started following my dad and Maria, Jake decided to stay by my side.

"So, how have you been Jake?"

"I've been alright. School just got out for break, same as your school. What about you?"

"I've been decent. Not much happening in Utah." We finally got to the parking lot as my dad and Maria put my luggage inside the trunk. I heard a slam as I slipped into the beige Mercedes. I put on my seatbelt as I hugged my backpack, laying my head on top of it. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I looked outside the window to take in all the Forks scenery.

After about what seems about hours of driving, we finally reached to my dad's home. It was huge and when I meant huge, I meant two story huge. That may not seem like much, but it seemed like a lot to me. My dad is a lawyer while Maria is a school teacher, so they were pretty rich. I always enjoyed my dad's home, it was painted white, it looked like one of those classic homes you see in movies. It's hard to explain, but even though it was painted the same color as almost everyone else's on the block, there was just something..different about it. Instead of gawking at the house, I decided to finally get out of the car. I swung my backpack over my shoulders as I went to help my dad carry my luggage.

"Oh, no honey. You're visiting, go on inside with Jake. We got your bags." My dad said as he had a luggage bag in one hand and he looked like he was struggling with the other. While I was walking towards the house, Maria went past me to go help him. Now, my dad and Maria may be rich, but they're not type of people with butlers and all that. As I walked through the door, a puppy that was getting bigger every time I saw her, ran up to greet me. I kneeled down as I petted the pup, "Hi there Lilly. How are you?"

Lilly was my dad's dog. He bought Lilly shortly after he married Maria which was not to long ago. Lilly was only a little puppy, around 3 months old I believe. She was a golden retriever, that's one of my favorite types of dog.

Lilly barked in reply, her tail wagging happily. I laughed, "Doing well, I bet?" I stood up and for the first time in a long time, I realized how beautiful the inside of my dad's house was. The stairs was to my right and it had a pattern where as you walked up the first few steps, you had to turn to the left to get upstairs. There were a few paintings hung on the walls, mostly pictures of scenery. I looked to my right and saw the kitchen and Jake was eating a cookie. I bet he stole it off of somewhere. I still had my backpack on as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Jake."

"Oh hey Kaiya. Want something to eat?" Jake asked as he gulped down his glass of milk.

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired anyways." I looked around the kitchen, hoping for a clock. I found one on the wall and it read 3 A.M. This is what my dad gets for getting me a ticket for 7 at night. "And should you be eating a cookie at 3 AM in the morning?"

"Well no, but I got hungry and it was the only thing I could find. Plus I'm amazed that dad actually let me come along. It's kind of past my bed time." He yawned. "I think I'll go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Kaiya." Jake ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.

I heard the front door open as my dad and Maria were struggling with my luggage. I quickly got up from my seat and went to go help them. I took a bag from my dad as I followed him and Maria upstairs to the room I'll be staying at while I'm here in Forks.

"Did Jake go to bed yet? I didn't want to let him go, but he begged me to. Don't blame me if he becomes a zombie in the morning." My dad was walking backwards up the stairs while dragging my luggage up. "Whoa this is heavy, what do you have in here Kaiya?"

"Oh not much just clothes and books."

"Well that explains it. You still read that one book..what's it called again? Twister?"

I sighed in frustration, I bet my dad was doing this on purpose since he also knows that I was very much obsessed with the Twilight series, "No dad, it's Twilight and yes I still read it."

We finally got to the room that I was going to be staying in and as the clumsy person that I really am, I instantly dropped my bag on my dad's foot. An anguished scream came out of his mouth, "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry dad. Are you ok?' I went to help out my dad as he was carrying his foot in one hand and hopping up and down.

He sat on the bed as he took off his shoe, "Ya, don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't mean to." He was rubbing his foot to ease the pain.

I looked around the room. There wasn't much to it since it was usually held as the guest room. The walls were painted teal and a window stood to the right of the bed. The bed was a single bed and it was standing in the middle. At least there was a painting in the room that caught my attention. It was the painting of a beautiful meadow. The sunlight shone on the spot of a clearing in the meadow. There was no one in the picture, just the meadow. This was my favorite painting of all time because it reminded me of the meadow in Twilight, sometimes I have a feeling this picture is actually the actual meadow from the book.

My dad apparently caught me looking at the painting, "I knew you loved that painting, so I kept it on there. I hope you don't mind."

I turned around to face my dad and Maria, "Oh of course not, thanks dad." I smiled. I decided to look around the room once more. There was a closet, of course. The closet has a double door, not much to it. There was a shelf on top of the bed. I always had a paranoid feeling that it would drop on my bed while I was sleeping or something.

"Ok, that's the last of it. I think I'll go to sleep, are you coming David?" Maria asked.

"Ya, in a minute. You go on ahead."

"Oh ok. It was nice seeing you again Kaiya and if you need anything, feel free to ask." Maria smiled.

"Thank you." Maria then left the room.

"I think I'll do some stuff before I go to bed, it is…" I took a quick glance at the clock, "5 AM after all." I let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, honey. I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight." My dad kissed my forehead and left the room. I then remembered to call my mom because she wanted to know when I was going to land. I took out my cell phone from my backpack and dialed my mom's home number. There was a beeping sound on the other line. "Hmm..must be busy." I tried again, same sound.

I laid my phone on the nightstand next to the bed and decided to take a way early morning shower. I slept enough on the plane to not get any sleep for today, I guess you can call me sleep deprived for now. I took out some clothes from my luggage, my towel, toothbrush, and comb. As I was walking down the hall, I heard a furious voice coming from downstairs. I listened, but no one else was there. I tiptoed down the stairs and the closer I got, the louder the voice became. I recognized that voice to be my dad's, he was probably talking on the phone with my mom, that's why the phone line was busy. I was about to turn the corner when I heard my dad yelled, "SHE DID WHAT??"

I quickly put my back against the wall, it took me about 5 seconds to comprehend what my dad meant, my mom must have found out from Jessica's mom what happened on Monday. I let out a quiet yelp, I waited for a minute to see if my dad heard me, but then he kept on talking to my mom.

"Are you sure?? I mean Kaiya wouldn't do anything like that."

"Uh huh. Uh huh. You mean Mrs. Williams? She told you? Uh huh. Uh huh. Well, I mean maybe you shouldn't send her back, she just got here. I know she…well ya, but..Ok, Claire, calm down. I might have a solution." My mom seemed furious. "Maybe we should send her to Pulse, they could really help her…"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I was halfway to my room. I closed the door gently, threw my things on the bed, got out my laptop from my backpack and quickly turned on the thing. It took at least 30 seconds for it to load, I moved the cursor to the Mozilla Firefox icon as I watched the screen pop up. The internet browser was set on Yahoo, so I typed in Pulse in the search bar. I clicked on Web Search and scanned through the results. The first one was enough to make me drop my laptop on the ground. My hands started shaking again as I clicked on the link. The first thing that it read was "Pulse Hospital."

"A Hospital?? I wonder why they would want to send me to a hos..pi..t..al.." I was reading the info on the homepage. It read:

"_Welcome to Pulse Hospital. Here at the Hospital, we help patients get over their mental disabilities…"_

I stopped reading since I knew what my parents thought of me now..they thought I was crazy..they were going to send me to a MENTAL hospital…


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sudden fury building up inside me, I put my laptop down and stormed downstairs, not thinking of Maria or Jake being asleep. My dad was still in the kitchen as I yelled out, "YOU THINK I'M CRAZY??"

My dad was still on the phone, probably thinking of a way to lock me away in that hospital, "Ya, she just found out." He said into the phone.

"Well??" I tapped my foot while my arms were folded across my chest.

My dad put the phone onto speaker, "Now Kaiya, just calm down."

"CALM DOWN?? Ya, that's very funny dad. How can I calm down when MY OWN PARENTS THINK I'M CRAZY??" I yelled out. I bet the whole neighborhood could hear me by now.

"Well, the real term here is mental, but…" David said, trying to calm me down. I couldn't even bare to call him dad anymore.

"Mental, crazy, THEY'RE BOTH THE SAME THING! I don't care what the real term is, why would you send me away to a…mental hospital." My voice was filled with disgust at that one word, _mental._ I snatched the phone from the kitchen counter and yelled into it, "MOM! Do something!"

"Well, honey, you did bite your best friend. I've never even heard of anyone do that before, all because of a book. Maybe it's time you needed some help." Claire spoke through the other end of the line. I couldn't even bother calling my own parents mom and dad anymore. Who were these people…

_Book_, I didn't like that term being used around Twilight. "I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much."

"Why did you bite Jessica in the first place?" David asked me.

"Well..I..don't..really..know…" The words came out slowly. Now that I think about it, why DID I bite her anyways?

"See, Kaiya. You don't even know why you bit her. I know you expected to be home when February break ended, but I think you should stay there for a while. I'll tell you your principal and teachers that…" Claire was cut off by me.

"I don't know why I bit her. I just remembered having a headache and.." I remembered Adam passed by us. "And he was there…"

"Who's he?" David asked me.

"Adam, he was this new kid at my school..when I was with Jessica in the parking lot, he passed by us, looked at me, and that's when I had a thirst for…"

"Kaiya, you can't blame other people for your problems." Claire spoke up.

"I DON'T HAVE A GODDAM PROBLEM!!" I breathed in and out to calm myself. I'm usually not the one to curse. "Me biting Jessica was an accident, people bite other people all the time." I was hoping they would believe that because I wasn't sure if I believed that myself.

"Really? Since when?" David said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know! But you can't send me to a mental hospital because of this one incident! Plus Jessica forgave me."

"Kaiya! Listen to yourself talk! You almost risked Jessica her hand!" Claire was yelling now too.

"But…" I tried to put on my strong act, but I was starting to break down now.

"But nothing! We're sending you to Pulse Hospital in a few days. End of story." _End of story…_ Those words bore into the back of my mind.

I was suddenly building up fury again, "I HATE YOU!!" I stormed upstairs and slammed the door to my room. I jumped onto the bed as I hugged the pillow. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something wet on my pillow. I realized it was my tears. I didn't even bother to wipe them away because I was crying like a waterfall.

I didn't realize that I left my laptop on when I heard a dinging sound coming from the floor. I looked down and saw that someone had IMed me, must be Jessica. I picked up my laptop and checked who IMed me, it was Jessica.

_Jessica: OH MY GOSH! KAIYA! I missed you so much!! I don't even know what I'm doing up at 5 AM in the morning. It's 4 AM there, right? _

_Kaiya: …._

_Jessica: Kaiya? What's wrong?_

_Kaiya: You didn't hear?? Your mom told Claire and then she told David._

_Jessica: Claire and David? Oh your…SHE DID?? OH MY GOSH! I didn't know Kaiya. I swear I didn't know. _

_Kaiya: Well, now you do. And my punishment is that they're sending me to Pulse._

_Jessica: Pulse? Where or what is that?_

_Kaiya: …It's a..mental..hospital.._

Typing it was just as worse as saying it.

_Jessica: ..A WHAT?? Are you serious, Kaiya?? They can't send you there just because you bit my hand!!_

_Kaiya: Well, apparently they are._

_Jessica: Oh god, I feel so bad for this Kaiya. I didn't want it to get this out of hand. _

_Kaiya: It's ok, Jess. It's not your fault. It was my fault for doing this. Don't blame yourself, okay? _

_Jessica: Ok, if you say so. Anyways, did you get any sleep yet?_

_Kaiya: I only got some sleep on the plane, I guess I'll skip sleep tonight for now._

_Jessica: Oh Kaiya, you shouldn't do that. You know it's not healthy for you. _

_Kaiya: Ya, I know. But with everything that just happened, HOW CAN I SLEEP?? _

_Jessica: When are you leaving?_

_Kaiya: David said in a couple of days._

_Jessica: …You know it's not like you to call your parents by their first name…_

_Kaiya: I know I know, but since they think I'm crazy, I don't even know who they are anymore…_

_Jessica: Oh, Kaiya. Come on cheer up! I'm sure things will get better!_

_Kaiya: Will they?_

_Jessica: Of course they will. By the way, you are coming back here right?_

_Kaiya: …I don't know._

With that said, I told Jessica I was getting tired, which was a lie. I signed off, closed my laptop and laid back in my bed. Just when I was about to close my eyes, I felt a thud on my chest. I snapped open my eyes and saw that it was Lilly. She let out a small bark, I smiled, "Aww, Lilly, you're getting bigger, aren't you?" I stroked her head.

Another bark, Lilly then laid down on my chest as the top of her head stroked my chin. She always knew how to make me feel better. I sighed, "Oh Lilly, I don't know what to do now. Let's hope this is all some horrible nightmare…" I closed my eyes, but just as I did, I swore I saw a figure outside the window.

The alarm went off on the digital clock. I woke up with a groan as I tried to lead my hand to where the snooze button was. For what seemed like an hour, I finally hit the snooze button and it took me about three times to get the thing to shut off. When it was shut off, I pulled the covers back over my head. I didn't feel anything on my chest, so I assumed Lilly was downstairs by now. Just when I was about to get more sleep, I was awakened by a voice downstairs, "Kaiya! Breakfast is ready!" It was Maria.

I replied her, "I'll be down soon!" The covers were off of my head. I decided to take that shower that I didn't get to last night. I got out of my bed and wearily took the same items from last night to the bathroom.

"Good morning Kaiya." Maria greeted me.

"Morning." I rubbed my eyes as I sat down next to Jake at the kitchen table.

"I made pancakes, I hope you like them." Maria handed me a plate with two pancakes on it.

"Thanks, they look delicious." I looked around to see if David was anywhere in sight, "Um where's…"

"Your dad's upstairs, he'll be down soon. By the way, what was all that noise last night? Is everything alright?"

"..Ya, everything's fine. No worries. My…dad and I had a bit of a bicker, nothing special. Did we wake you up?"

"Oh no no, you didn't." Maria smiled from the stove.

"Good morning honey." David came in walking, went to Maria and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, there you are. We were just talking about you, wasn't that right Kaiya?"

David looked over to me as I played around with my food, "Ya…"

"Kaiya, I'm going to Pulse today and maybe you would like to come, to you know, check out the place."

"Was that what the noise was about last night? You're sending her to that place? Oh David."

"What's Pulse?" Jake asked curiously.

"It's just a place. Now run along Jake. You better get dressed, so you can hang out with Kaiya today."

"Ok, mom." Jake ran upstairs. I knew Maria asked Jake to go upstairs, so he doesn't find out I've been sent to some loony bin.

David cleared his throat, "As I was saying…"

"Why would I want to check out some place that I'm going to be locked up in?" I took a piece of my pancake, since I overheard my stomach growling earlier.

"Kaiya, you're not going to be locked up in…"

"Of course I'm not, I'm just going to be staying there for a long time." Fury was building up inside me again.

"Did you talk about this with Claire?" Maria joined us at the kitchen table.

"Yes, last night." David kept his composure and a calm voice.

"But why are you sending her there, I'm sure she did nothing wrong." Maria took a look at me. I was eating bits of my food and listening to their conversation.

"Nothing wrong, huh? Well, what do you call her biting her best friend's hand? An accident?"

"Oh Kaiya, you didn't."

I slowly looked up from my food and locked eyes with Maria, "I did."

"Why would you do such a thing? The girl's alright, right?" She was referring to Jessica.

"Ya, she's fine." David spoke up.

"The thing is..I don't know why I did it."

"The best part is that she blames some kid for this." David said.

"It's true! And I'm not blaming him! I'm just saying that he walked pass by me and I just had a thirst for…" I can never seem to finish that sentence.

"Now, David. I'm sure Kaiya didn't mean to do this. It was just an accident and you can't send her to that place for this. Plus her friend forgave her, right?"

"Right." I answered.

"Maria, Kaiya almost cost the girl her hand! We could have been sued by her parents!"

"Sued? Jessica's mom would never do that, plus you're rich, I'm sure you can handle a lawsuit." I usually never spoke to my parents in this tone of voice.

"It's still a lawsuit. I don't think we can handle one if we ever do get one from somebody. Anyways, I'm going to Pulse today to fill out the paperwork, do you want to come?"

"No." I knew he was asking Maria.

"No, that's ok, I think I'll stay home with Jake and Kaiya. You go on ahead."

"I'm not going to that hospital…" My voice was barely a whisper.

"We've talked about this Kaiya."

"Talked?? You didn't tell me anything until I had to find out last night! It was you and Claire that had thought of this! I had no say in this! Don't I get a say in this??" I was already out of my chair by this point.

"Don't you address your mother in that way and no, you don't get a say in this. You would have if that didn't happen."

"Jessica already forgave me for that! Let it go! She's still alive isn't she?"

"Ya, barely! Stop being so selfish Kaiya! Stop thinking of yourself and start thinking of others for once!"

"What are you talking about?? I've BEEN thinking of Jessica this whole time! You don't think I'm worried about her?? I could hardly even look at her face after that!"

David let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what to do about you Kaiya."

"I know what you can do, you can not send me to that GODDAM HOSPITAL!"

"You're going to that hospital and that's final!"

My blood started boiling, my face was getting hot, anger was building inside me again. I put the balls of my fist to my head, "AHH!" I threw all the plates on the ground. One by one, they started breaking into fragile little pieces, just like my fragile little heart.


	6. Chapter 6

There was silence in the room due to my earlier fit. I tried my best to stop panting and to get my heart to slow down, but nothing was working.

David got up and walked calmly to the doorway, "Kaiya, pick those up and we'll talk later tonight." After a few seconds, there was a door slam indicating David had left. Why did he keep saying that?? There was NOTHING to talk about anymore, I was going to a mental hospital, that was the end of that.

I let out a frustrated scream, not too loud, not too soft, just enough to break the silence in the room. I then went to help Maria pick up the shattered pieces of the plate I accidentally threw on the floor earlier. There was silence, I decided to break it, "I really am sorry about this."

"Oh, no it's fine Kaiya. I know you're going through a hard time right now. Things will get better, you'll see." Will they really get better? I wonder.

"Thanks, I hope so. I really am sorry about this. I'll repay you for it somehow." I handed the shattered pieces to Maria as she threw them away in the trash bin.

"Like I said sweetie, it's fine, really. These plates weren't too expensive anyways." Maria picked up the remaining pieces and threw them in the trash bin. "Ok, that should be the last of it. Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed? I'll take you and Jake around the town later." Maria stroked my hair, just like Claire does.

I smiled halfheartedly, "Ok." I then silently walked upstairs to my room. On my way down the hall, I bumped into Jake, "Oh hey Jake."

"Hey Kaiya. Is everything alright? I heard something break downstairs."

"Ya, everything's fine. My hand slipped and a plate broke, no worries." I started shuffling my feet towards my room.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jake seemed pretty excited that I was staying for the week, or a couple of days, due to new plans that just came up.

"Well, your mom said that she would take us around the town. I would take you myself, but I left my car at home." At home, I meant at Utah.

"Oh, such a shame. What kind of car do you have?" Jake asked curiously. We finally reached into my room.

"A Honda Civic, 2005, it still works pretty well though." I dragged my feet to my luggage that was lying on the bedroom floor. With everything going on, I forgot to unpack my things.

Jake jumped onto the bed, "You didn't unpack yet?" He sat still as he looked around the room.

"No, I completely forgot to. Oh well, might as well just leave them there." I realized I didn't need to unpack since I would be going off to Pulse anyways.

"Are you sure? I could help you if you like." Jake offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm only staying here for a week, remember? I might as well not make myself too comfortable. I need to go take a shower." I gathered my bathroom supplies in my arms along with a pink checkered dress Claire bought me for my birthday. I might as well wear something special since this might be the last day I get to hang out with my step-brother.

"Ok. Have fun." I assume that was a sarcastic comment, I think he picked that up from me. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

I walked off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After a couple of minutes, I had finished showering. As I was walking back to my room, I heard voices coming from Jake's room down the hall, he was probably playing video games. I almost forgot what a videogame nerd he could be. I shook my head and closed my door to get some peace.

I laid down on my bed when I caught my eye on the painting of the meadow. I got out of bed and walked towards the painting. I stroked my fingers on the delicate painting. The colors, the detail, the…suddenly I saw a man standing in the shade, while a girl was sitting in the middle of the meadow where all the sunlight shined on. The girl's back was to me, so I couldn't make out who it was, but the man…I could barely just make out his face, but I could tell enough that his face was more beautiful then any human being I've ever seen. His face was looking down, he looked like he was sad and hesitant about something. I wonder if the girl knew he was there because by the looks of it, the man was standing like he didn't want to be seen.

My fingers found their way to the man as I carefully caressed his body and as I did that, I felt a wind blowing at me. I turned around and found that my window was closed, I wonder…I turned back to the painting to find the man and the girl gone. I looked closely to see if they were still there, but I ended up with nothing. I rubbed my eyes to make sure, still nothing. I laid back on my bed and thought of how the meadow scene in the book was much similar of how the man and the woman were placed in the painting. I drifted off, thinking about the beautiful man in the painting.

"Come on kids! Let's go!" Maria yelled from downstairs, it was around 3 P.M. right now.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I was in a weird position where I was hopping on one foot, trying to put my sock on. I then accidentally fell over. "Oof!" It took me a couple seconds to regain consciousness.

"Ah there you are!" Jake was coming towards where I just fell. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Apparently I just tripped over his shoe and he was talking about the shoe and not me.

"Jake!"

"Um..Gotta go!" He then put on his shoe and ran downstairs.

"Ya, you better run!" I picked myself up and walked calmly downstairs.

"Come on, mom!" Jake was pulling on Maria's hand to get her out of the door, so he can hide in the car I bet.

"What's the big hurry Jake? You still have to wait for your sister. Here she is now."

I was walking down the stairs at a steady pace, since my head still hurt from that fall.

"That's the big deal." Jake hid behind Maria like a little kid being shy from a stranger.

I went to him and rubbed his hair. I then whispered in his ear, "I'll get you back, don't you worry." I smiled innocently at Maria to indicate nothing was wrong. "Come on, let's go. I did promise Jake I would treat him to some ice cream." I smiled at Jake and had to hold in my laughter because he looked like he was going to pass out.

I walked out the door as Jake ran past me and quickly got into the backseat of the car. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. I decided to spare him for today and sat in the passenger seat of Maria's Toyota Avalon, I wasn't kidding when I said Charlie and Maria were rich.

As Maria slipped into the driver's seat of the car, she put the key in the ignition as the car's engine sounded like it was quietly purring.

Maria pulled out of the driveway, "Are you nervous?" Her eyes never left the road.

"A little…" I knew she was talking about Pulse.

"Well, don't be. Just watch yourself." I took those words to heart as we rode in silence with only Jake's chattering becoming a quiet buzzing sound in the background.

"Come on Kaiya! Get a move on!" David yelled from downstairs. It had been only a week later when I was informed it was time to go to Pulse.

I was silent, I was still mad at David for sending me to that stupid place. I walked slowly downstairs, trying to stall time. I finally got to the foot of the stairs as I looked at Maria and Jake standing there.

Jake was the first to say goodbye, "Mom told me what was going on. I just can't believe it. So much for hanging out together this week…I'll miss you." Jake hugged me as tight as his scrawny arms could squeeze around my small waist.

"Don't worry, kiddo. When I come back, I promise you we'll hang out again." I smiled down at him. Jake was 4'1, it was an average height for his age. I was around 5'4.

"I know you'll get better, Kaiya." He whispered and pulled away.

It was Maria's turn. She stepped up and we stared at each other for at least 5 seconds when she pulled me into a hug, "Take care of yourself. Things will get better, I promise you that much." Maria then pulled away and stroked my hair like she did earlier.

"Ok, let's go, kid." David was about to put an arm around me, but I avoided it and stormed out the door. I was in the car by the time Maria and Jake came out to see me off. David finally got into the driver's seat as he turned the keys in the ignition. I looked out the window as I took in the details of the house one more time and the faces of my new family.

"You'll be out in no time, Kaiya, just you watch." David said in a reassuring tone as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was still mad at him, but I decided to let it slide this time.

I heard him sigh as his hand reverted to the steering wheel. I kept looking out the window as he pulled out of the driveway. I put my hand on the window while Jake waved goodbye to me and Maria blew a kiss with a wave as well. Goodbye my family, my home, my life…


	7. Chapter 7

"We're here." David said in an energetic tone.

"Why do you sound so happy?" My voice was flatlining.

"Oh do I sound that way? I'm sorry honey. Just think of this as an…"

"Adventure? Ya, very funny, David. How can I think of this as an adventure if they're locking me up in some prison cell?!" My voice was becoming louder.

When I said David, he looked like he just got stabbed in the heart, "Well, come on. They're expecting you." I followed behind David to the mental hospital.

------------------------------------------

I sighed as we finally reached the inside of Pulse. When I walked inside, it didn't even look like a mental hospital, it didn't even look like a hospital. The lobby looked like a hotel lobby, it wasn't that fancy though. There was a receptionist desk in the middle with a wall behind it, along with some chairs and tables around. There were some people sitting in the chairs, but one particular parent and son caught my attention. The mom was trying to calm down the son, but he seemed like he was…angry that he got sent here. Just like I was when I found out my parents thought I was...

"Hi, my daughter is expected here." David told the lady at the receptionist desk.

"Name?"

"Kaiya Reminisce."

The receptionist typed in something into the computer, "Ah, here you are. And I assume this is the lady?"

I was looking down the whole time, so I wasn't sure if she was looking at me or not.

"Yes, this is my daughter, Kaiya." David put an arm around me. I flinched at his touch.

"Please have a seat, one of our assistants will be with you shortly."

"Ok, thank you." David had his arm off my shoulder by this time. I sat down in one of the chairs that were provided in the lobby as I looked around once more. David took a seat next to me.

----------------------------------

After what seemed like hours, a voice called my name.

The figure next to me stood up and I mimicked it's movements. I decided to finally look up and I see a woman in her early 20s standing there. Her face…was undescribable..it was gorgeous. It looked like a marble statue head was put on a body.

"Kaiya Reminisce?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"And you must be her father. Nice to meet you." I noticed the name on her nametag and it read Clarice. "I'm sure your daughter will settle here in no time. Please follow me."

We started walking to the back of the lobby where there was a door as the woman named Clarice put a key into the doorknob and opened the door into what was going to be my new "home."

"A couple of rules we have here at Pulse, you aren't allowed to have anything sharp, metallic, or anything that can cause a danger to the patients around us."

"Not even books?" I asked in horror of what would happen to my twilight collection.

The nurse shook her head, "Sadly, no."

I glared at David because I was planning on just reading to pass the time until I get out, but they won't even allow simple books in a place like this.

"Now, now, honey. I know you're upset, but at least your books will be safe at home." David smiled lightly.

"Ya, like that's going to make me feel any better. I can't live without Twilight and you know that!" I sighed in frustration.

"Oh, Kaiya, stop being so dramatic. Kids." David looked toward the nurse.

"Ya." Clarice smiled lightly.

"So what can you do here if we're not allowed to read books?" I asked.

"Walk around, we have a gorgeous garden in the quad." Clarice suggested.

"No t.v.? No computer? No Nothing?" How was I going to live here like this?

"Honey, this isn't a hotel. It's a mental hospital." MENTAL. I cringed at the word. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let's keep on moving. This is the living room, as we call it, where all the patients just do what they please. Nothing bad of course."

I looked around this so called living room and it didn't look so bad. Every patient was accompanied by a worker there, to make sure they don't do anything bad, probably. The patients seemed..calm or was it just the atmosphere? Some just sat there and some walked around.

"And here's the eating area." Clarice pointed to a room that was branched off from the living room. The room contained tables, chairs, and a long table of food with servers behind it, it reminded me of my school cafeteria.

We passed by a certain room that caught my attention, "Um, excuse me. What's that room for?" Just when Clarice was about to answer, I saw someone getting dragged in there and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"It's the CDR room. It's where we try to contain our patients. You don't need to worry so much about that." Clarice then led us down a hallway where there were some patients sleeping on beds, I assumed it was where I was going to sleep from now on. "And this will be your room."

The wall read 1901. That reminded me of Edward's birth year. Great, how am I supposed to get out of here when everything reminds me of Twilight?! This was torture.

"Pretty much the only thing you can keep with you is your clothes." She must have seen my expression, "Sorry, those are the rules."

David then took my backpack which held only my twilight books, including Twilight itself. "Sorry, Kaiya. Don't worry, these will be at home when you come home." Ya, IF I ever come home.

As soon as my dad had a hold of my books, I let out a breath and walked into my new room, there was a teenage boy, about my age, laying in a bed. There were about 3 beds, one was occupied by the teenager while the other one was empty, but I saw a clipboard hanging in a basket at the edge of the bed, that must mean there was someone occupying it. The bed that was next to the teenage boy was mine.

I sat on the bed as I looked around, it was a fairly small room, but small enough for all three of us to get enough walking space around. There was only one window, it was thick paned, but there was enough light shown in the room.

I then got out of the bed and went to the door to see my dad off.

"You said goodbye to Jessica and all your other friends?" David asked to make sure.

"Of course." I responded.

"We can come visit, right?" David looked at the nurse.

"Oh yes, here's our visiting hours just in case." Clarice handed David a small brochure, but I'm sure he has one at home or how else would he have found out about Pulse?

"Thank you. I guess this is goodbye." David looked like one of those dads who can't stand their child leaving them for the first day of school.

"Don't worry, we'll see still see each other when you and Maria and Jake come visit right?" I was worried that this might be the last time I get to see David.

"Of course." David then pulled me into a tight hug.

"David, you're squishing me." David then let go.

"Oh, sorry. I'll see you soon and so will Maria and Jake." David gave me one last hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"Me too. Oh and please update Jessica and Addie if you can." I reminded him.

"Oh, ok. Got it. Bye, Kaiya." David was then escorted out by Clarice.

"Bye, dad." I whispered so lowly that only I could hear. I sighed and went back to the room as I sat down on the bed. I looked around and remembered that I had a roommate. I thought I might as well make some friends while I was stuck in here. "Hi."

The boy had his eyes closed, but I knew he was awake. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed to look at me. His eyes were a light blue and his face was a bit pale, "Hello." He spoke the words slowly.

"I'm Kaiya. I guess we're going to be roommates for a while." I extended my hand as he stared at my hand and after a minute or two, he laid back in his bed with his arms behind his head.

"I'm Clayton." He responded simply.

I then remembered the extra bed in the room, "So we have another roommate, huh?"

He didn't respond, "Where is he?"

"Living room."

"Ah, I see." I tried my hardest to make small talk, to get to know him better, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk. "So, how long have you been here?"

He then faced his head towards me, "Do you ever stop talking?"

"I'm sorry..I was just..."

"Just what? Trying to past the time until you get out of this place? You're wasting your time, none of us are getting out of here."

"That's not true!"

"Sure it isn't." Clayton then turned his back to me.

I sighed, "What's his problem…" I mumbled under my breath. I then laid back in my bed and as I looked outside the window, I whispered, "What have you gotten me into, David…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me go!" I awoke to the sound of a yelling voice. I sat up in my bed to see a teenage boy, not any older then Clayton and I, being dragged into the room. The nurses threw him on the empty bed, literally, and put restraints from the bed on him.

One of the nurses said, "Stabilize him!"

"On it." Said a big, buff guy that I saw earlier. He had the syringe in his hands and he flicked the syringe once and quickly injected the clear liquid into the boy's arm. Slowly, but surely, he started to calm down. After the people made sure he calmed down, they left. I heard one of them mutter, "Damn teenager."

I must have been staring at him without realizing it because he lifted his head up at me. He couldn't sit up since the restraints were still on him. He sounded out of breath, "Who are you?"

"Oh, um, I'm Kaiya." I stuttered. I was still in a bit of shock to what I just witnessed.

"Are you our new room mate?" He sure didn't sound like he was a nut case.

I nodded.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, no, it's fine, I guess. If you don't mind me asking…" I couldn't find the right words to finish that sentence.

"Why they did that? Well, I kind of got out of hand. You see, I was eating today's special, which was macaroni and cheese, but I wanted spaghetti instead. They didn't have anymore, so I got out of control and..well, you don't need to know the rest."

"Ah, I see." Wow, who knew people here could get out of control over trivial things. I caught a quick glance at Clayton from the corner of my eye and his back was towards me.

"Oh, my name is Earl, by the way." He must have caught me glimpsing at Clayton because he then said, "How do you like Clayton so far? Don't worry about him though, he's not much of a people person."

"I can tell." I was worried Clayton might have heard us, but then I heard light breathing coming from him and I had a feeling that he was sleeping.

"So why were you sent here?" Earl asked me. Just thinking of it made me feel like punching someone. My arm started to get this cold feeling. Earl must have noticed that I didn't feel like talking about it since he spoke up, "Sorry. Must be pretty bad, huh?" I nodded, "Not as bad as mine I bet."

"Why did you get sent here?" I asked. I then hesitated and added, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I guess I don't mind. I've been here for quite sometime now. I don't like thinking about it either, but I was sent here by my parents, some loving parents they are, those bastards." Earl seemed to remember his anger for his parents then he remembered I was there and continued on, "Anyways, I was sent here because like most teenagers I had a crappy life. Where should I start…let's see, I fell in love with my English teacher." He seemed to be struggling with the restraints on. "Kaiya, was it? Do you think you could take these restraints off of me?"

"Um..am I allowed to do that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You're right. Plus if you take these off of me, I might just attack you." He smiled. I could sense the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Very funny." I smiled back at him.

"Oh, back to my story. Anyways, I fell in love with my English teacher, Ms. Carter, when I was just a freshman at Forks High." I flinched at that name because that was the same school Bella went to in Twilight when she stayed with her father in Forks, Washington. Just great, this is going to take longer then I thought. "The first time I saw her, she looked amazingly gorgeous. Now, I'm really good at English, it's my favorite subject actually, but I decided to stay after school to get some extra not needed help. As I got closer to her, the more I fell in love with her.

"One day, as she was helping me after school, I decided to confess to her."

As I stared into Earl's eyes, I could see the memory play out in his mind.

"I love you." Earl told Ms. Carter.

Ms. Carter seemed surprised by the answer and walked to her desk, keeping some distance away from him, "I don't think that's really appropriate…"

"I love you. I loved you since the first day I transferred into your class. I loved you the first time you spoke. Don't you see? It doesn't matter if you're a teacher and I'm a student. It just makes me love you even more. The closer I get to you, the more…"

"Stop it, Earl! You don't know what you're saying. This can never work out between us."

Earl then went beside her, "Do you love me?"

"What?" Ms. Carter seemed surprised by his question even though she knew it was coming.

"Do you love me?" Earl pronounced each word to make himself clear.

Ms. Carter was quiet for what seemed like hours and she nodded silently, "The truth is, I've loved you ever since you transferred into my class, I always thought you were a smart kid." She put her hand up to Earl's cheek and smiled.

Earl had a foolish grin on his face as he held Ms. Carter's hand there. He loved the way her skin was so soft against his skin. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ms. Carter responded.

I shook my head to bring myself back to reality and continued to listen to the rest of his story.

"I was the happiest man on earth, like a man who just got married, but even better. I got the woman of my dreams and I got to see her everyday too, since I was in her class after all. We started going out little by little after that."

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Earl stared dreamily at Ms. Carter while they're walking in the park on a sunny day.

"Only for the 23rd time." Ms. Carter smiled at him.

"Well make that 24 then." Earl said.

Earl reached for her hand to hold it, but as he did, she pulled it away, Earl didn't seem like he took it offensively at all.

Ms. Carter smiled weakly at him to make sure she didn't mean anything by it.

"At first, I didn't take it seriously, but every time I tried to hold her hand or kiss her in public, she would pull away from me and smile that smile of hers that reassured me that everything was o.k." He smiled weakly. "But I was so stupid, I should have known she was ashamed to be with me."

"We got into an argument on how I thought she was ashamed to be with me, but she told me she wasn't. Anyways, one day, I decided to apologize to her and I got her flowers and everything, but as I was walking to her house, I saw her walking with someone in the park. I'm not the type to get so jealous easily, but when I saw them kiss, like actually lock lips, a guy has got to do something about that.

"I decided to run back home and I threw the flowers in the garbage. Luckily, it was Saturday, so I had at least a day to organize my thoughts. I kept thinking and thinking that it couldn't have been her, I mean she said she loved me. How could she have done this to me?" He kept shaking his head back and forth like he was regretting something. "Anyways, during that same night, she came to my house."

"Yes? May I help you?" Mrs. Smith opened the door to see Ms. Carter standing there on the front steps of the porch.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith? I'm Daisy Carter, Earl's English teacher. I wanted to drop by to talk to Earl about something, I hope I didn't interrupt your dinner or anything."

"Oh no, of course not, we finished about an hour ago. Is Earl in trouble?" Mrs. Smith asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, no of course not. He left his term paper at school and I had finished grading them, so I wanted to give it to him. He must have forgotten to pick it up yesterday after class."

"Did he do a good job on it?" Mrs. Smith always cared about her children's education.

"He did, he really is a smart boy. His essay on Romeo and Juliet was outstanding."

"That's my Earl. Oh! Come on in." Mrs. Smith opened the door wide enough for Ms. Carter to come in the house. "Earl! Ms. Carter is here to see you!" The two women smiled at each other as they waited for the heartbroken freshman to come downstairs. "Earl! I'm sorry, he must be doing his homework, you can just go on upstairs. His room is the second door on the left."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Smith."

"Call me Claire." Mrs. Smith smiled.

Ms. Carter took off her shoes and left them by the stairs. She went up the stairs and went to the second room on the left like Mrs. Smith had told her. Ms. Carter knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Earl shouted through the door.

"Earl?" Ms. Carter opened his door slowly. "I wanted to talk to you."

As soon as Ms. Carter closed the door, Earl stepped behind her and put both of his hands on the door, so it looked like he trapped her. Ms. Carter and Earl were about the same height. "I've missed you." He whispered in her ear as he starts to kiss her neck.

Ms. Carter struggled away to the other side of the room, so that they faced each other, "I know you saw us in the park, Earl." She decided to be straightforward about this.

"See what?" Earl was walking towards her with his arms open and when he reached her, he placed his hands on her arms and tried to kiss her.

She kept struggling, "No, Earl! Stop it! Your family is downstairs!"

"So? They won't know."

"Earl!" Ms. Carter finally got him to let go.

"But I loved you…" He went over to his bed and ran his golden brown hair in frustration.

"I know you did, Earl and I too…"

"Don't even say it. You would have meant it if you hadn't cheated on me!" His bed had his English textbook on it and he threw it to the floor. The textbook landed with a thud.

"But I did mean it. Earl, you must understand, I'm 24, you're only 15."

"So? Age is but a number. I love you, Daisy. Can't you understand that?"

"Of course, I understand that, but I've found someone that I can actually be with, without hiding it."

"How long?"

"That's really none…"

"HOW LONG??!!" Earl yelled.

"It's been about 5 weeks…" Ms. Carter whispered in a voice that no human except herself can hear.

"How long?" Earl got up and walked toward Ms. Carter as she backed into a wall.

"5 weeks…" She stuttered.

"Oh, that's not so long. We can still repair this, you just have to break it off with him." Earl tried to kiss Ms. Carter again.

"Earl, please stop. You have to understand that we can't be together anymore." Ms. Carter struggles and goes to the other side of the room as Earl catches up to her and grabs her arms.

"Stop saying that! You love and I know it! You know it too or else you wouldn't have said anything. I love you, Daisy!" Earl got out of control right then and there. He jumps himself at her and throws her on the bed.

"Earl! Get off!" Ms. Carter yells too loudly and footsteps start to come up the stairs.

"Earl? Ms. Carter? Is everything ok in there?" Mrs. Smith knocks once and opens the door to see Ms. Carter being held down by Earl. "What's going in here?"

Earl lets go of Ms. Carter and she hurriedly gets up, "I was just leaving." Ms. Carter walks out the door.

"Earl? What was that all about?" Mrs. Smith wasn't sure what she just saw.

"Nothing, is dinner ready?" Earl gets up and walks down the stairs to hear the door being slammed shut.

"Are you two girls done talking? I'm trying to get some sleep here." Clayton turned around to face us. He sat up on his bed.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up." I said softly.

"You're tied up again? Oh man, I've been in here longer then you and I hardly get tied up anymore."

"The only reason why they don't want to tie you up is because you're too much of a pain in the ass to."

"Why you son of a …" Clayton suddenly got up from his bed and was heading towards Earl when the same guy that I saw earlier that put a syringe in Earl's arm rushed into the room to restrain Clayton.

"Hey, hey! Break it up you two!" Without any struggle going back to his bed, Clayton walked back with ease. I found it ironic that he said that since Clayton was the only one that was about to do anything, with Earl restrained and all.

I looked over at Earl and saw him try to get out of the restraints, "Now, dinner is in 5 minutes, so try not to kill each other till then." The male nurse walked up to Earl and took off the restraints while Earl sat up and rubbed his wrists. "You better behave, especially you, Clayton."

"Ya, ya. I know." Clayton shrugged off his warning, so I assumed he's been warned before, one too many times perhaps.

"Ok, don't forget 5 minutes, you guys and girl." The male nurse smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He then left the room while leaving the door open. The hallway was filled with nurses hustling and busting and chattering from the patients.

"You know, if I wasn't on those restraints, I would have kicked your ass." Earl said while he put his legs up on the bed.

"Oh really, tough guy? Because if I were you, I'd shut up and be happy I'm in restraints, unless you would prefer lying in a body bag instead." Clayton and Earl seemed to get along well.

"You guys! Stop fighting! Come on, I'm starving, let's go to dinner." I got up from my bed and walk to the door and wait for Earl and Clayton to come as well.

"I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse." Earl gets up and walks over to me.

I roll my eyes at that overused line, "How about it Clayton? You hungry?"

"I'll be there in a minute, you guys go on ahead." Clayton seemed to have calmed down from the tone of his voice.

"Well, ok. See you in the cafeteria. Come on Earl." Earl and I walked out of the room, leaving Clayton behind.

"So, I can see you and Clayton get along pretty well." I said sarcastically.

"Ya, we've been stuck with each other for so long, we could go insane."

"Very funny, by the way, you never finished telling your story."

"Oh, right. I'll tell it to you after we finish dinner. How does that sound?" He put his arm around my shoulder playfully.

"Wonderful." I shrug out of his arm with a flirty smile and walked ahead of him, leaving him to catch up.

Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.


End file.
